Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN S.P.
320px |Caption = The Main Menu of Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN SP. |Creator = Dissidia, GLB & Newagers UchihaSSJ |Downloadlink = Dissidia's Version UchihaSSJ's Version}} Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN S.P. is a screenpack motif created by Dissidia which was released on December 14th, 2012 for M.U.G.E.N 1.0 as part of the "Newage Mugen Release Pack Vol. 1" by Newage Mugen. The motif is based on Hatsune Miku from the Vocaloid universe. The motif includes a custom version and a normal version. The custom version allows players to customize his or her character portrait with custom portraits compatible with the screenpack. A template is included, allowing players to create his or her own set of portraits. The normal version uses the default character portrait without any customization needed. Three stages are included with this screenpack: *Rooftop by GLB *Night Riding by GLB & The Newagers *Luminance City by Dissidia & GLB Miku Mansion, another stage created by Dissidia, was originally scheduled to be in the pack, but due to time constraints, it was replaced with GLB's Rooftop instead. Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN extend Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN extend is an updated version of the original motif for 850x480 users released by Dissidia on March 31st, 2014 for M.U.G.E.N 1.0. This screenpack is graphically different from the original version with the addition of new available portraits (minus the lifebar portraits, as the lifebars remain identical). Three selectable motifs are available for you to choose from: "Arranged", "Classic", and "Default". The screenpack now requires the use of localcoords for characters with the addition of stages. Two stages are included inside the screenpack: *Miku Lounge *Violet Sky A 640,480 version of the screenpack "4:3 Edition" was released on June 25th 2014 using a different custom portrait system, however, both classic and default versions remain unaltered. Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN S.P. Extend Remix Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN S.P. Extend Remix is an updated version of the original motif (640x480), containing elements from both versions that the creator deems "the best". Released by UchihaSSJ on April 7, 2014 for M.U.G.E.N 1.0, this motif functions the same as the original version, but the stages included are the two originals from the Extended screenpack scaled to 640x480 and a new stage, Mugen X Series. The lifebars comes from Virtua Fighter instead of the original motif. Trivia *Although the original Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN S.P. is based on the Vocaloid universe, none of the stages based on it are included. Gallery 'Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN S.P. Extend Remix' mugen007 (1).png|Hatsune Miku Project Mugen S.P. Extend Remix main Hatsune Miku Project Mugen S.P. Extend Remix options.png|Hatsune Miku Project Mugen S.P. Extend Remix options File:Hatsune_Miku_Project_Mugen_S.P._Extend_Remix_select.png File:Hatsune_Miku_Project_Mugen_S.P._Extend_Remix_phase1.png File:Hatsune_Miku_Project_Mugen_S.P._Extend_Remix_play.png File:Hatsune_Miku_Project_Mugen_S.P._Extend_Remix_fight.png File:Hatsune_Miku_Project_Mugen_S.P._Extend_Remix_win.png File:Hatsune_Miku_Project_Mugen_S.P._Extend_Remix_survival.png Videos File:Mugen Most Wanted - Kenshiro v.s. Wonder Woman|Normal version of the screenpack File:Enjoying Dissidia's Hatsune Miku SP|Custom Version. Note: This is SXVector's private edit of the screenpack File:Hatsune Miku Project MUGEN extend Promo Video|Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN S.P. extend File:M.U.G.E.N Reaction Hatsune Miku Project MUGEN extend S.P. test|Hatsune Miku: Project MUGEN S.P. extend custom portrait version Category:Motifs